


Listen, that's the sound of my heart

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [10]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Hanna is officially starting kindergarten. Hyun is confused because he has no idea who’s going to play with him if Hanna is gone, and Jennie and Lisa--they’re just taking this pregnancy one day at a time.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	Listen, that's the sound of my heart

“Mama…”

Jennie rolled over, her eyes fluttering open at the sound. The room was still dark, but that was on account of the curtains that were still drawn. She moved the blankets out of the way and lifted her head up, her vision was still bleary at the edges, but she could make out Hanna’s small figure in the doorway. 

“Hey…” she smiled softly. “Come here,” Jennie said, moving to shift up on her elbow.

Hanna rushed over, stopping just short of the nightstand to grab her glasses and hand them over to Jennie. 

“Can you see me now, mama?”

“Yeah... _oh_ , you’re dressed already?”

Her hair was done in two pigtails, one slightly more lopsided than the other, but it was still cute, so Jennie didn’t say anything. Her uniform had been ironed last night and Jennie made Lisa promise her that she wouldn’t let Hanna dress herself until after she ate breakfast, already knowing that she was bound to get food all over herself. 

“You look so pretty,” Jennie smiled and shifted sideways on the bed to lean over and hug her. 

Hanna threw her arms around her neck, squeezing her tightly and leaned back to kiss her cheek. “Mommy, did my hair, do you like it?” she smiled. 

“Mmhm, your hair is so long, you’re going to make everyone at school jealous.”

Jennie ran her hand down the length of one, tugging at the end softly and Hanna giggled. “Will you wait at the bus stop for me when school is over?”

“Of course! Me and Hyun will be right there. Don’t make us wait long, okay?” she pouted. 

“I won’t!” Hanna shook her head. “I will tell the bus driver to hurry up and take me home.”

Jennie snorted and kissed the middle of her forehead, inhaling the smell of baby lotion and maple syrup, probably from the pancakes that Jennie could smell all the way in the room. 

“You’re not the only kid that the bus driver has to take home.” 

“Yeah, but I live closest to the school, so I have to get dropped off first!” she said, hopping in place. 

Jennie laughed and kissed the top of her head before doing the same to both of her cheeks. “Come on, let’s go get your stuff before you have to leave.”

Jennie threw the blankets off of herself and carefully slid off the bed, sliding her feet into her slippers and taking Hanna’s hand as she led her out the bedroom. She could hear Lisa talking to someone on the phone and when they rounded the corner, Hyun lifted his head up from his bowl of cereal and perked up, waving a hand.

“Hey, little dude,” Jennie smiled. She ran her hand down the back of his head and Hyun scooped some cereal onto his spoon, offering it to Jennie. 

“Want some?” 

“I don’t like Fruit Loops,” she frowned. 

Lisa walked through the living room holding Hanna’s loafers in her hand and called the little girl over, laughing when Hanna said she didn’t know how to tie the laces. 

“But _I_ like Fruit Loops.”

There was milk all around his chin and some on his cheek and honestly, Jennie was too weak to do anything that would make him upset, so she opened her mouth and let him spoon feed the cereal into her mouth. 

“Do you like it?” Hyun asked. 

He was picking the last of the cereal out with his hands and let his spoon clatter noisily to the table as he lifted his bowl to slurp the milk. 

“I think I want pancakes,” Jennie snorted and ruffled his hair as she walked further into the kitchen. 

There was a plate in the microwave stacked high and Jennie smiled to herself, pulling the door open and smelling the scent as it wafted up her nose. She bit her lip and grabbed the plate, quickly going through the fridge and pulling out chocolate sauce and whipped cream to take to the table.

Hyun’s eyes widened when he saw everything that Jennie set out in front of her and he actually pushed his bowl to the side to open his own mouth.

“Mama, can you give me some?”

“You already had breakfast.”

“I want to try yours.”

“I thought you didn’t like mommy’s pancakes?”

“I _don’t_!” He huffed. “But I like chocolate sauce.”

Hyun slid off his chair and walked around the table, grabbing onto Jennie’s sleep shirt and opening his mouth. 

“God,” Jennie sucked her teeth. “You’re such a puppy.”

She ripped off a piece of pancake with her fork, squirting some of the chocolate sauce on the top and fed it to him, watching as he chewed it with a smile. 

“More?” He said, when he finished swallowing. 

Jennie groaned, but eventually ended up pulling Hyun into her lap, which was difficult due to her stomach but somehow they managed. 

When Hanna ran back into the kitchen, she had her backpack on this time and every time she jumped, the straps lit up in different colors. She grabbed her lunchbox out of the fridge and asked for some of Jennie’s pancakes too before they all got ready to walk to the bus stop.

It was cool outside, the August heat not yet reaching Seattle as they shuffled out of the apartment and down the street. 

Hyun walked ahead, hitting the grass with his toy sword and shouting at things in his own imaginary world while Hanna played on her DS. 

Lisa was quiet, nursing a cup of coffee in her left hand and with her right one, swinging both of their conjoined hands together. Jennie frowned as she watched her drink, and Lisa must have felt her gaze because she turned her head and laughed, reaching up to flick her bottom lip. 

“Don’t make that face at me.”

“Why not? It’s not fair you get to have it and I don’t.” 

Lisa leaned over and pecked her on the mouth and when Jennie kept pouting, Lisa kissed her again until the older girl pushed her away with a groan.

 _“Don’t_ ,” she whines. “I can taste the coffee in your mouth.”

There were other parents at the bus stop too and some waiting in their cars for the school bus. Hyun squatted down on the sidewalk and started messing with a pile of rocks as Hanna leaned back against the fence. 

“You’re not nervous, sweetheart?”

Hanna looks up from the top of her DS, her tongue poking out as she shakes her head quickly. She looks back down at the screen and makes a noise, frowning down at the device probably because she lost. 

“I’m gonna make a lot of friends,” she murmurs and stands up straight, passing her device to Jennie. It’s Professor Layton and Jennie laughs when she sees that Hanna still hasn’t beaten her previous high score, but she reloads the game anyway, pulling the stylus out.

 _“And_ ,” she says, walking over to Jennie’s side to watch her play, “my friends from daycare will be there.”

“That’s right,” Lisa chuckles. “And it’s only for a few hours, so you’ll be back home before you know it.”

“And we have nap time!” She jumps up excitedly. Jennie laughs at that and Hanna runs back over to Lisa’s side, taking her hand to play with her fingers. 

“You also have recess too. Don’t get your uniform too dirty, okay?”

Hanna was always a voracious kid. She loved to roughhouse with Lisa and she could play for hours on end just making games up or doing something on her own. Lisa only hoped that she would make friends so she would have someone else to burn out all that energy with. 

“I won’t,” she shook her head. 

She glanced over her shoulder at the other kids waiting with their parents; they were wearing identical uniforms and probably getting the same talking to that Hanna was right now. 

Lisa rubbed her hand, feeling the bones inside her little finger and squatted down to kiss her hand. They could hear the bus in the distance, the loud squeal of the tires and the yellow paint along the sides when it finally rounded the corner to their street. Lisa rubbed her arms, smiling in what she hoped looked comforting to Hanna. When she stroked her cheek, she leaned into the palm of her hand, in much of the same way that Jennie would do. 

“You’re gonna have so much fun, yeah? And your cool backpack— people are gonna go crazy over it!”

Hanna giggled, twisting around so she could show it off and pulling on the straps as they lit up again. 

As the bus made its way down the street, Lisa picked Hanna up, standing up straight and shifting her onto her hip. Jennie turned her DS off, of course after showing her that she had beat Hanna’s previous score , and the little girl frowned, sticking her tongue out. 

“You can play when you get back,” Jennie laughed, squishing her cheeks together and leaning forward to kiss her loudly. 

Hanna let out a loud peal of laughter trying to twist out of Lisa’s embrace, but Jennie wouldn’t let up, too busy peppering her face with kisses all over. 

As the bus reached their stop, the chatter of the kids grew louder and Hyun stood up and ran over to Lisa, tugging on her pant leg. 

“Hanna! Bus is here! Hanna!”

“Mommy, put her down!”

“Okay,” Lisa frowned, setting Hanna back on her feet and fixing her clothes. “Bossy,” she stuck her tongue out at him. 

Hyun stuck his tongue back out at her and before Lisa could retaliate, Jennie pushed them both backward by their foreheads, taking Hanna’s hand. 

“Let’s go get in line, okay?”

Hyun ran after them, taking Jennie’s other hand as they walked over to join the line of parents and students. Some were kissing their kids, checking their backpacks, and reminding them to take their medication or to have fun at school. 

Hanna was squeezing Jennie’s hand and she looked down at her just as the little girl looked up. 

“You okay?”

“You’ll be waiting here when school is over?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be right here. You don’t have to worry and then maybe we can walk over and get ice cream if you’ve been a good girl…” she mused.

Hanna’s lips stretched into a smile as she walked forward and excitedly tugged on Jennie’s hand. 

“I’ll be good!”

“I know, sweetheart. Just be kind to people, okay? And listen to your teacher, let’s not make her day any harder, yeah?” 

“Maybe...maybe I can be the helper? I like helping!”

“I know you do,” Jennie pinched her cheek gently. “And you’re good at it.”

The little boy in front of them was hugging his father's neck really tightly and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Jennie glanced down at her daughter and squeezed her hand again before the little boy finally let go and ran up the steps. 

Lisa hugged her first and then Hyun tried to give Hanna his toy sword, but Hanna told him that she couldn’t take it. 

“It won’t fit in my backpack, Hyun,” Hanna laughed and grabbed his shoulders so she could kiss his cheek. 

“You want me to grab another toy? Hold on—!”

“Yah!” Lisa laughed, grabbing Hyun by the back of his t-shirt so he wouldn’t run off. “We don’t have time for that.”

While Hyun struggled out of her grip, Hanna climbed up the steps and Jennie blew her a kiss, pulling her family back so she could watch Hanna find a seat. 

She walked to the back of the bus, climbing up on one of the seats and waved at them with both of her hands. 

“Love you!” Jennie smiled. 

Lisa picked Hyun up, lifting him onto her shoulders as she waved back and puckered her lips like she wanted to give her a kiss. 

Hanna copies her action before taking a seat as the last student boards the bus. When the doors finally shut close, a few parents are waving and some are crying. The bus pulls away from the curb and they watch the bus amble down the street until it merges into traffic and veers around the corner. 

“Fuck,” Lisa mutters and Jennie turns her head, about to scold her for cussing in front of her Hyun, but she ends up laughing when she notices that Lisa is crying. 

“Oh my god,” Jennie cackles. 

Tears are running down her face and as much as she’s trying to push them away, it’s hard to do that when she won’t stop crying.

Hyun kicks his feet forward and asks why his mommy is crying, but Jennie only coos and brushes her lips against her cheek. 

“Come on you big baby,” she smiles, tugging on her hand. “Let’s go home. It’s only for a few hours.”

“M’not a baby,” Lisa mumbles pathetically. She rubs at her eyes with one hand, holding onto Hyun's thigh with the other as they make their way back to the complex.

 _“Okaaaay_ ,” Jennie snorts.

* * *

When they make it back to the apartment and Lisa finally pulls herself together and stops crying, she migrates to the living room to play with Hyun as he pulls out his soft building blocks. Jennie cleans up their bedroom and does a bit of laundry, but then her and Lisa switch up and she entertains Hyun until it’s time to put him down for his nap. As she spreads the blanket over Hyun and lowers the volume on the TV, Jennie reclines back against the couch and takes a deep breath, listening to Lisa move around in the kitchen. 

At some point, she must have dozed off because when she wakes up, it’s to someone rubbing her stomach and she smiles when Lisa kisses her neck. 

“Are you okay?”

“Are _you_ okay?” Jennie snickers. 

Lisa frowns, attempting to pull away, but Jennie cradles her face between her hands and gives her a quick peck. 

“Why were you even crying?”

Lisa shifted closer to her on the couch, tucking her legs underneath herself and laid her head against her chest. Like this, Lisa could listen to the sound of her heartbeat and feel the warmth of her skin just underneath her ear. 

“It’s just— she’s really growing up so fast,” she sighed. “I mean, I remember when she was wobbling her way around the couch and pulling her diaper off in the kitchen.”

“I know,” Jennie murmured. She ran her fingers through Lisa’s hair scratching her scalp and thinking back to all of those same memories. 

She remembers her first word, and the day she started eating solid foods, and how excited she made Lisa when she finally learned how to use the potty by herself. 

“But I think she’s really going to like school. She’s such a social butterfly and she has so much energy.”

Lisa grumbled something underneath her breath and rubbed her face against Jennie’s chest. 

“What?” She giggles. 

“I _said_ ,” she sighs. “That she did look pretty happy on the bus and I kind of expected her to cry, but she didn’t.” 

“She’s such a big girl,” Jennie said. “I honestly think that if she started crying, I wouldn’t let her go because it would make me think that she wasn’t ready yet.”

“And you think she is now?”

“Yeah, I mean, like you said, she really did look happy.”

“I know,” Lisa groaned. “Last night when I was getting her ready for bed, she wouldn’t stop telling me about all the pictures she was going to draw in class. She said, _`Did I have a request_?”

“What’d you tell her?” Jennie laughed.

“I just told her to draw me a pizza with pineapples and pepperoni because it was my favorite.”

Jennie rubbed her back and smiled as Lisa whined into her neck. “It’s just not _fair_. She’s so small and cute. What if someone talks about her drawing or tries to bully her? You know how horrible kids can be.”

“I know that, but I also know that Hanna wouldn’t let someone walk all over her. I told her she had to fight back if someone tries to hurt her and she shouldn’t worry about getting in trouble because we would handle it. If it got to that point— you know— where it seems like it could potentially be beyond her control, then we’ll take care of it. But Hanna is literally a sweetheart, she’s so nice and so caring.” 

“That’s what worries me,” Lisa mutters. “I don’t want anyone to do anything to take that away from her.”

“No one will.”

“You can’t be so sure about that, Jennie.”

“I know that,” she said and pulled on her ear gently. “But I can hope, right? We know some of the kids in her class and the schools in this area are among some of the best and her teacher is a real angel. It’s gonna be okay.”

Lisa let out a deep breath and wrapped her arm around Jennie’s middle, snuggling as close as she could toward her. 

“You’re like shit at comforting people because it’s just a variation of you reiterating how you’re right, but somehow it manages to work.”

Jennie laughed and pinched her cheek, smiling at the way Lisa whines and pushes her hand away. 

“Hey, you still have Hyun and this little one,” Jennie said, patting her stomach. 

“You’re right,” Lisa sighed. “Hyun actually might need to be kept home. He can’t read.”

“He can read!” Jennie giggles. “I read to him all the time and he finishes some of my sentences sometimes.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“He does! I think he just doesn’t take you seriously, so he can’t concentrate on the task.”

“Doesn’t take me _seriously_? I feel like I should be offended by that.”

Jennie laughed loudly and bent down, angling Lisa’s head up so she could kiss her on her forehead. 

“No, I’m serious. You just have to be firm with him and make sure he knows that you’re not playing around. You really have to sit down somewhere that’s quiet and make him read with you.”

“That makes sense,” she hummed. “I was in the playroom with him last time we tried that and he just wanted to mess with his toys.”

“Why would you try to read to him in there? There’s nothing but distractions.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Lisa shrugged. 

Jennie snorted and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her shampoo and the product that she sometimes put in her hair to keep it moisturized. 

“Are you still tired?”

“Not really, I’m kind of hungry actually and Hyun’s gonna wake up soon. Can you make us lunch?”

“What do you want?” 

“Pizza rolls? I think we have some in the fridge.”

“Pizza rolls? Should you be eating that? I feel like I should make you some broccoli.”

“If you do that, I will literally have a mental breakdown right now on this couch.”

Lisa scoffed and pulled away, studying her face like she was measuring how far Jennie was actually willing to go just to have some pizza rolls.

 _“Fine_ ,” she sighed. “Fine, but I think you should have some fruits at least.”

“There are fruit cups on the door of the fridge. I bought them yesterday,” she smiled.

“That’s not real fruit.”

“Yes it is,” she frowned. 

Lisa rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her, smiling against her lips as Jennie continued to frown until Lisa bit softly on her bottom lip. 

“So, pizza rolls and fruit cups?”

“Yes, please.”

Lisa pulled herself away, rolling off the couch and padded quietly into the kitchen as she got lunch ready. Jennie looked down at the floor at Hyun as he drooled against the carpet and clutched one of his blocks in his hand.

* * *

Sometime during the afternoon, Lisa has to sit through a meeting over Skype, so Jennie and Hyun walk down to the bus stop to wait for Hanna. 

The sun is out and it’s pretty warm when they take the steps down to the ground level. Lisa had told her that she could skip her meeting and wait for Hanna instead if Jennie was uncomfortable, but Jennie wanted to wait for her. She promised Hanna that she would be here and it really wasn’t that bad. Her feet did hurt, but Lisa could always rub her feet when they got home and she really wanted to get some ice cream too. 

Hyun was absolutely ecstatic. He still didn’t understand the concept of school and what that meant, so he kept asking either of them when Hanna was going to come back home. 

Hanna always played with her little brother and without her there, it was quieter than usual. Sure, Jennie could play with him, but there was only so much she could do with her bump in the way and Lisa had her own work that she needed to finish before the end of the day. 

So, needless to say, Hyun nearly tripped over his own feet when Jennie told him that it was time to wait for Hanna at the bus stop.

_“Mommy, tie my shoes!”_

_“I already taught you how to tie your shoes!”_

_“But I tie too slow! Hurry, mommy or Hanna will miss us.”_

_“She’s literally not even here yet—“_

_“Mommy!”_

Now, Hyun wouldn’t stop jumping in place and singing a song underneath his breath as he bounced his ball in front of him. He was telling Jennie about all the stuff that he wanted to tell Hanna and he even pointed at the ice cream shop across the street. 

“Are we gonna eat there?”

“Yeah, we are,” she smiled. “But only one scoop. You haven’t eaten dinner, yet.”

“One scoop isn’t enough for me, mama.”

“Oh, yeah? So then no scoops?”

He frowned down at his little tummy that was slightly sticking out of his t-shirt before looking back up at Jennie and nodding. 

“Okay, I’ll just have one scoop,” he said, holding up two fingers. 

“That’s two,” Jennie snorted and put one of his fingers down. “This is one.”

“Oh!” He smiled. “I forgot!”

“Let’s practice our numbers until we get to the bus stop, okay?”

Hyun turned around, attempting to walk backwards, but Jennie turned him back around before he could trip over his feet and face plant into the sidewalk. He had two left feet just like Lisa. 

“Mama, I know all my numbers!”

“Up to ten?”

“No, up to 100! You taught me,” he laughed. 

“I don’t remember. You’re gonna have to show me again.”

Hyun sighed loudly, like it was a chore, and Jennie laughed, ruffling his hair. 

“Listen to me, mama. I’m going to count, but you have to listen the first time, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll listen. I promise.”

Hyun starts counting and although he skips a few numbers, he mostly gets it right and actually makes it up to 68 until they reach the bus stop.

“Was that good?” He beams. 

“Yeah, that was great, Hyun. Can you get to 100, though?”

He opens his mouth to respond, but the bus comes down the street and he squeals, jumping up and down in place until the bus comes to a complete stop in front of them. Some of the parents from this morning are waiting as well and Jennie laughs at Hyun, holding him back by his hand until Hanna finally steps off the bus and spots them. 

“Hanna! We’re right here!” He shouts. “Hanna!”

The little girl smiles and runs toward them, crashing into Jennie’s legs and wrapping her arms around her. 

“Hey, beautiful,” she laughs. “Was school, okay?” 

Hyun tugs on her backpack and when Hanna pulls away, he hugs her tightly and then shows her his bouncy ball that he got from the grocery store. 

“Do you have to go back, Hanna?” He frowns. 

“No, I don’t, right mama?” 

Hanna takes her hand and they start walking back toward the apartment, Jennie shaking her head as Hyun stares at her. 

“Nope, not until tomorrow. But how was it? Did you have fun?”

“Mmhm!” She nodded. “We sang a lot of songs on a big colorful carpet and then we had to tell everyone our names. I told them that my name was Hanna and Ms. Dell said that my name was very pretty! Then we got to play games and I was playing with the kitchen, but then someone else wanted to play, so I let them use the kitchen and I went to read a book.”

“Wow!” Jennie gasps. “That sounds like a lot of fun.”

“It was!” She smiles. “We also got to pick our cubbies and I chose the yellow one, mama because I like that color. Then we took naps and Ms. Dell turned the lights off, but she had glow in the dark stars, so it looked like a sky!” She said, spreading her arms out. 

“Did you eat your lunch?”

“Yeah. But I got full, so I didn’t finish my apple,” she said. 

“That’s okay. What else did you do?”

“Did you go to the toy store, Hanna?”

“No, there’s no toy store at school,” Hanna laughed. “But Ms. Dell has a big toy chest with a lot of toys that you can play with.”

“How big?”

“Bigger than ours!” Hanna says. 

Hyun actually stops walking for a second and Jennie snorts, tugging on his hand until he finally runs to catch up to his sister. 

“I want to go to school and see it!”

Hanna smiles and shakes her head. “You can’t go to school until you’re big like me,” she says touching her chest. 

Hyun frowns and sticks his tongue out at her before going back to his bouncy ball. 

“School is stupid.”

Jennie rolls her eyes and they finally come to a stop at the middle of the intersection, waiting with a few other people as traffic moves through. 

“Hey, you guys still want ice cream, right?”

* * *

After dinner, Hanna reiterates her entire day to Lisa and tells her about a new friend that she made, whose name is Archie, and how she has two mommies just like her. Then she tells them about the playground at the school and how big the cafeteria is and that their library has books that she doesn’t have at home. 

When Lisa finishes washing the dishes, they all settle down in the living room and watch Hanna show them all of her drawings that she made during class. Hanna gives her brother a picture of a skunk eating a popsicle and Hyun screams before running into his room and shoving it underneath his pillow. 

“Why did you put it under your pillow?” Lisa laughs. 

“So, I can dream about it, duh, mommy!”

After giving both of them a bath and watching Into the Spider-verse just for Hanna to recite the entire movie word-by-word, Lisa opts to tuck them in for the night while Jennie takes a bath. When she’s done with her skincare routine, Jennie makes them both a cup of tea and plates it on a tray before taking it back to their bedroom. The house is completely quiet and when Jennie slides back into bed, carefully situating the tray in the middle of the blankets, Lisa comes into the room and smiles at her. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” she whispers. 

Lisa changes into an old band tee and soft sleep shorts before climbing into the bed, careful not to jostle the tray as she leans over and kisses Jennie and then her stomach. 

“Hey, little one. Are you sleeping, yet?”

“I think so, I don’t feel them moving.”

“Them?” Lisa raises her eyebrow. “You’re still not gonna tell me what it is?”

“Nope,” Jennie laughs. 

Lisa grumbles but kisses her again and one more time before Jennie giggles and pushes her away. She passes her a cup and they sit in silence just drinking tea and talking to each other. When Lisa finishes, she pours herself a second cup and then Jennie moves the tray to the nightstand and pulls the blankets over herself. 

“Do you want to go to the park tomorrow?”

Jennie slides over, turning on her side so she can lay her arm on Lisa’s waist. Her t-shirt must have been washed because she can smell the detergent on it. She snuggles closer to her and hums when Lisa slips her hand underneath her shirt and runs her fingers down her back. 

“Then we can take Hyun to see my parents. We haven’t visited them since they moved to Seattle.”

Lisa nods and yawns into her fist, her jaw cracking as she groans and Jennie laughs, telling her that ‘she’s getting old.’

“Tell your mom to make that cheesecake with the cherry sauce that she gave us for Hanukkah.”

“You only like my mom because she feeds you so much,” Jennie says, hitting her chest. 

“That’s not true,” Lisa catches her wrist and brings her hand up to kiss her knuckles. 

“You sure?”

“Mm.”

In the dark, Jennie listens to the way that Lisa breathes and as she feels her press a kiss to the top of her head, she sighs and takes Lisa’s hand, laying it on her stomach. 

“I love you.”

There’s a long pause and Jennie thinks that Lisa must have fell asleep because her breathing has evened out, but another kiss is pressed to the top of her head as she feels her hand squeeze the top of her shoulder. 

“I love you too, so much.”

* * *

“Why do I have to sit here and watch you play The Sims?” Lisa whines. “This game is so boring.”

Jennie looks over her shoulder, glaring at her and Lisa flinches, holding up her hands. 

“Kidding,” she laughs nervously. “Kidding. I’m kidding, Jennie.”

Hyun’s taking a nap in his room and Hanna’s at school. After they had walked her to the bus stop, Hyun had been particularly difficult, throwing a tantrum because he didn’t want to eat and then spent the next hour crying because neither of them would give him what he wanted— cookies. So, Jennie had put him down to sleep and only hoped that he was just tired and would wake up in a better mood.

“It’s only boring because you hate pc games— scratch that— you hate any type of video games. Besides, I like having company.”

“You should have become a gaming Youtuber, we would have been making way more money on Twitch.”

“I have three million subscribers on YouTube, we make plenty of good money there.”

“Yeah, but if you were a gamer, you’d get sent like those early access codes to play games before they’re released and you would get like cool pc stuff like keyboards and monitors…”

“But I like filming you guys.”

“Sap,” Lisa chuckles and leans forward to kiss Jennie behind her ear. 

Jennie squirms away, and tells Lisa to stop bothering her as the game screen loads and opens to the gallery. She watches Jennie as she scrolls through her profile before clicking on a build and downloading it into her game. 

She changes screens and the game loads to the inside of a house. There’s a sim reclining back in a tub, singing along to the music that plays from the speakers on the wall. Jennie clicks on the sim and has it perform a few different actions before she switches to a different sim in the household. 

“You should make her insult her husband.”

“Why?” Jennie snorted. 

“I don’t know. I’m feeling particularly messy.”

Jennie does it and then both sims get into an argument, throwing insults and yelling at each other as the red negative signs float above their heads. Jennie clicks on another action and suddenly the woman slaps her husband, Lisa letting out a loud laugh as she watches her. 

“Okay, wait, wait, wait. We gotta have some kind of storyline with them. This argument needs context.”

“I already gave them a storyline, Lisa.”

“Yeah, but it was totally lame.”

Jennie smacks her shoulder and Lisa giggles, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

“Like, what if her husband was cheating on her with her sister.”

“Her sister is a lesbian!”

“But she hasn’t told her sister that, yet. She’s still closeted— you know, figuring it out. But anyway, she catches her sister kissing her husband and so that’s why they’re arguing and she’s planning on murdering him.”

“You want me to _murder_ him?!”

“He was cheating with her sister!”

“Oh my god!” Jennie laughed. She leaned over clicking on a few more actions for the man to perform before she switched to a different sim. 

“You completely ruined what I was trying to do here.”

“No way, I made it more interesting.”

* * *

“Mama, what are you eating?”

Hanna walks into the living room, dragging her blanket behind her as Jennie uncaps a jar of peanut butter. There’s a plate of oranges sliced in half next to a bottle of ranch and Hanna frowns, looking at the plate and then looking at Jennie. 

“Are you going to eat that?”

“Yes….”

Hanna sighs and turns back around on her heels, walking back out as quickly as she came in.

* * *

“What kindergarteners have homework?”

“Ms. Dell said if we bring it back tomorrow and it’s completed, then we get to pick out a prize from the treasure box.”

Hanna climbs onto the chair, turning the paper towards Lisa so she can read the directions to her. 

“Well,” she sighs. “It says you need to match the picture with the word. So what is that?” Lisa says pointing to the first drawing. 

“That’s a cow.”

“Yep, so where’s the word, ‘cow’?”

Hanna furrows her brow, staring hard at the paper before she takes her pencil and draws a line from the picture to the word at the bottom of the paper. 

“Is that correct?”

“Holy cow, you’re like ridiculously smart!”

Hanna giggles into her hand, her cheeks flushing red as she moves on to the next drawing.

* * *

Lisa stares at the three of them. It’s a Sunday and nearly noon, past the time that they usually let the kids nap, but Lisa can’t bear to wake them up. 

Jennie’s curled up into a ball on her side and Hanna is tucked underneath her arm, her hair covering her face while Hyun is passed out at the foot of the bed. The blanket is covering him, so Lisa moves it off of his face so he doesn’t suffocate or something. 

She moves away to grab her camera in the other room and then quietly comes back in, holding the camera up to her face as she starts snapping shots. 

There’s still paint on Jennie’s cheek from where they all sat at the table and finger painted cards for their grandfather. Lisa planned to mail them out tomorrow so that her dad would get them before his birthday along with a few photos that she had taken while they were making them.

* * *

Hyun stares at the bowl of Oreo cookies on the counter. He can’t reach it because he’s too short, but his mama is using the bathroom and she’s been in there for a long time. 

Mommy said that she would give him a few once she finished with her work, but the door to her office was still shut and his tummy was growling. 

Hyun looked down at his stomach, poking it once and telling it to shut up, before he turned around and walked over to the table. He grabbed the legs of the chair and pushed it forward, moving it until he heard the back of the chair hit the counter. 

He looked up and climbed onto the chair, smiling at the bowl of the Oreos before he grabbed two and stuffed them both into his mouth. 

“Hyun, where are you?”

It was mama’s voice. 

Hyun panicked, quickly grabbing a handful of cookies and shoving it down the front of his Pull-ups. He scrambled off the chair and then pushed it back into the table, running to hide behind the couch.

* * *

The doctor’s office is bright and smells like sterilization and baby powder. There’s a stack of magazines on the table, but Lisa ignores it in favor of watching TikTok videos with Jennie on her phone. 

They laugh at a particularly funny one but look up when a nurse in pink and yellow striped scrubs calls out Jennie’s name. Lisa helps her up from the chair and they walk over to the nurse, shaking her hand as she takes Jennie over to perform the standard pre-appointment vitals. She takes her weight, monitors her blood pressure, then looks into both of Jennie’s ears before writing something down on her clipboard and leading them back towards the room. 

“If you prefer, you can change into the gown or you can keep your clothes on. It’s just a standard ultrasound. The doctor will be with you shortly,” she smiles warmly. 

“Okay, thank you.”

Jennie decides to keep her clothes on and just lays down on the hospital bed, Lisa moving her chair over so she can hold her hand. 

There’s posters on the wall, a colorful curtain on the other side that people can change behind, and the standard guidelines for washing your hands and what you should do if you have the flu. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jennie smiles. “I’m good. Are you alright?”

“I’m actually kind of nervous,” Lisa says, scratching the back of her neck. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know,” she shrugs. “I guess it just...it just makes it more real, I guess? Like this is really happening.”

“Yeah, I get that. But I mean— look at my fucking stomach. There’s something real in there, alright.”

Lisa snorts and leans forward, kissing the side of her stomach just as the door opens and the doctor steps inside. 

Dr. Sun has been their primary care doctor since Jennie was pregnant with Hanna. Frankly, she’s the only person that they both trust because she’s known them for years. So, it settles something warm inside of Lisa when she smiles at both of them and turns her computer on as she takes a seat. 

“How’s everything been so far, Jennie?”

She runs her fingers through her hair, tucking a few grey strands behind her hair before reaching for the box of gloves on top of her desk. 

“It’s been okay.”

“Anything out of the ordinary or something that is bothering you?” 

“Um…” she says, rubbing her hands over her stomach. “Just a lot of heartburn and sometimes when I’m in the shower or brushing my teeth, I feel dizzy.”

“Yeah, that’s perfectly normal,” Dr. Sun nods. “Heartburn can be brought on by a lot of different foods, especially since you have so many cravings. I suggest that you try to eat wheat foods, colorful veggies, or fruit.”

Lisa makes a face at Jennie like _'I told you so,'_ and Jennie only rolls her eyes. 

“The dizziness is also normal, but if you’re taking hotter showers, I suggest you shower with cool or warm water. It will help regulate your body temperature and reduce that dizziness that you may feel. It also helps to drink a lot of water, okay?”

Jennie nods, smiling slightly. “Okay, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she chuckles. “Now,” she sighs. “Are you guys ready to check on your little one?” 

Both women nod and Dr. Sun laughs, pushing her chair over to the side of the bed as she turns the ultrasound unit around. 

Lisa pulls Jennie’s shirt up and helps her roll down the top of her sweats as the doctor applies the cool gel to her stomach. After rubbing it on her skin, Dr. Sun grabs the wand and turns the machine on, the screen flickering to life as she presses the top of it down on Jennie’s stomach. 

It’s quiet for exactly three seconds before the sound of a tiny heartbeat floods into the room. Jennie’s face breaks out into a smile and she squeezes Lisa’s hand, listening as Dr. Sun drags the wand across her stomach. 

“There it is…” she murmurs pointing to the screen. Its body is so small, almost barely recognizable to her, but Dr. Sun points out the arms and the legs and even tells them that the baby can start to hear things outside of the womb. 

“Try to talk to him a lot. It’ll get him more familiar with your voices.”

 _“Him?!”_ Lisa chokes. “It’s a boy?!”

Dr. Sun falters, staring wide-eyed at Lisa before she’s turning back to Jennie and then back toward Lisa again.

“Did...did Jennie not tell you?”

“No!”

“Surprise!” She says quietly, her lips stretching into a smile as her eyes fill with tears. 

Lisa licks her lips and stares at the screen, the baby moving it’s legs and shifting with the sound of each beat of his little heart. 

“Wow,” she breathes. She wipes her eyes because she doesn’t want to cry because then Jennie will cry and it takes her awhile to calm down. 

“Our son…” she says. “That’s Holland.”

Jennie nods, pulling Lisa’s hand to kiss the back of it and the only thing that’s going through her head is just how much she fucking loves this girl and everything that she’s given her.

“Thank you, Jennie.”

“I didn’t do all the work.” 

“Yes you did, I don’t have a dick, baby. Sorry about that, Dr. Sun,” Lisa mutters, flushing red.

Jennie laughs wetly, slapping Lisa away as they all break out into a laugh and the doctor shakes her head, moving the wand further down Jennie’s stomach. 

Dr. Sun falters though, her hand coming to a stop before she stares at the screen for a minute.

“Is everything okay?”

“Uh— I…” she turns the wand around and starts typing something into the keyboard before she hits a button and the screen splits in half. 

When she turns up the dial on the ultrasound unit, she moves the wand even further down before she gasps loudly. 

“Oh my god!”

“What is it?!”

“Lisa…” Jennie whimpers. 

Dr. Sun quickly glances at both of them before she types something else into the computer and then suddenly...there’s a second heartbeat. 

There’s two hearts. 

“I don’t know...I really don’t know how I missed this— I — I don’t know how to explain this...but you have two little ones. He was hiding behind his brother…”

Lisa’s eyes widen in shock and she completely lets go of Jennie’s hand, her jaw going slack as she slumps back in the chair. 

“Are you telling me that— that I’m— I'm pregnant with twins?”

Dr. Sun turns the screen around and points at the first baby— at Holland— whose limbs are moving around and then at the second baby— another boy— whose curled up, but whose legs extend inward and outward. 

“Yes...um, I’m so—I’m so sorry that I didn’t catch this earlier. But, yes, there’s two babies. This little one is slightly smaller than Holland which is to be expected in twins. Also, his heart doesn’t seem to be as strong as his brother’s is right now— which is why we may have missed it the first time.”

“Is that— is that something we should worry about?”

“Not right now, no. You’re twenty weeks along, so we’ll keep monitoring him— both of them— but right now let’s give it some more time to develop. Otherwise, he looks perfectly healthy just as his brother.”

Dr. Sun moves the wand across her stomach capturing a few more photos before she turns the machine off and moves over to print the photos. 

Lisa and Jennie are both quiet. They don’t say anything until Dr. Sun passes Lisa the photos and suddenly it’s there— it’s real and it’s actually a second tiny little thing nestled in her stomach. 

“I’ll give you two a moment to process this,” Dr. Sun says softly. “I know this may be a lot right now because you were only expecting one child, but like I said, he’s perfectly healthy and right on track as far as I can see with his twin.”

Dr. Sun smiles in what’s probably meant to be comforting to them, before she gets up and quietly exits the room.

They don’t say anything for a while and of course, Jennie is the first one to speak up. She grabs the paper towel off the stand and wipes her stomach off before pulling her shirt down and moving to sit up. 

“I’m scared..” she whispers. 

Lisa looks up at her and she blinks, taking in the look in her eyes and the slight shake of her fingers as she holds onto the hem of her shirt. 

“I really am fucking scared now.”

“I am too,” Lisa murmurs. She grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together and moves to rest her head in her lap. 

“I’m fucking scared too.”

* * *

After the appointment, they drive to McDonald’s and Lisa goes through the drive-thru, ordering a twenty-piece box of chicken nuggets and some French fries along with one vanilla ice cream. 

Lisa pulls around to the parking lot and the sit in the car, Lisa digging through the bag as she hands Jennie some of the food and turns the AC up. They sit in silence, just the sounds of them eating and Jennie occasionally passing her cone for Lisa to taste until half of it is nearly gone. Lisa pops a chicken nugget into her mouth and chews on it slowly before Jennie finally nudges her with her elbow. 

“Are you okay?”

She swallows down the rest of the food and wipes her mouth with one of the napkins in the cup holder. 

“Honestly?” She says. “Like...mentally, I’m still kind of numb. I can’t believe that there’s two— not one—but _two_ little dudes in there.” She points at her stomach. 

“That would explain why I’m showing so much more than before. I thought it was weird, but I just contributed it to the baby being bigger.”

Jennie picked up a french fry and chewed on it before grabbing another one and pushed it against Lisa’s lips until she opened her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Lisa mutters. “Now we really are gonna have to move, huh? There’s no way we can fit two babies into the apartment.”

“I love that apartment,” Jennie frowns. “That was our first place.”

“I know...I mean, we don’t _have_ to move right away or anything. I can take everything out of the office and just put it in our room for awhile, but at some point we’re gonna have to look for a place.”

“A house?”

“Do you want a house?”

“Apartments would be hard with the double strollers and the car seats after a while, love.”

Jennie sighs, staring out of the windshield as Lisa rubs her shoulder. She puts another chicken nugget in her mouth and then she eats another one before Lisa laughs and grabs one out of the box. 

“A fucking house, who would’ve thought?” Jennie chuckles, shaking her head. 

“Are we really going to be those parents with a backyard and a fucking pool with an outdoor grill?”

“It sounds like you _want_ us to be those parents.”

Jennie snorted and Lisa couldn’t help but laugh, reaching over the console to grab her hand and lace their fingers together. 

“I— you know, I wouldn’t mind necessarily being that parent if it’s with you.” 

Jennie gagged, faking disgust and Lisa shoved her gently, watching as she laughed and grabbed a hold of the door handle. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Don’t curse in front of the twins,” she chuckled. 

Lisa looked down at her stomach, at the curve of her midsection underneath her t-shirt and how there were actually two little humans in there now— two little people that needed Jennie— that would need both of them come time. 

“It’s okay if you’re scared,” Lisa says looking over at Jennie. “I’m scared because it’s not what we expected, but I’m okay— I’m okay with it because I have you. As long as you want to do this and you’re okay with it, I will be too.”

“We always get through shit together don’t we?”

Lisa laughed and nodded her head. “Yeah...yeah we do.”

“Then we’ll get through this together.” Jennie shrugged. “We’ll get through twins and lawn maintenance, and backyard pools, and nosy neighbors together.”

“Lawn maintenance,” Lisa groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “Fuck...we’re gonna have to mow grass...like that green shit that grows in the yard.”

“Or we could pay someone…” she mused. “You know, neighborhood kids do that kind of thing.”

“Ugh...let’s just— baby steps, okay? I’m gonna be sick if I have to think about talking to our neighbors. I don’t even know the names of the people that live in the unit next to us.”

Jennie threw her head back against the seat, laughing at what Lisa said before she shoved her shoulder. “Shut up, let’s just— let’s just focus on fixing the layout of our place right now. We can deal with the rest of that later.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Lisa undid her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Jennie on the cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin and her perfume that always made Lisa want to tuck her face into her neck and just stay there. 

“I love you.”

“I know,” Jennie smiled and ran her fingers through her bangs, separating them and pushing them away from her face so she could see her eyes. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are doing well and taking care of yourself during this incredibly challenging time. Just make sure to follow proper guidelines as advised by your country, open your window if you can, and please make sure you guys are healthy and safe ❤️
> 
> p.s. twins, huh? if you want, you can leave name suggestions below for the second baby :)


End file.
